


Spooky Sweethearts

by Dewy_Peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Double Date, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ghost Stories, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Healthy Relationships, Hetalia Writers Discord, M/M, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/pseuds/Dewy_Peach
Summary: "I can't find a costume for Halloween, so can I just go as your boyfriend?"Antonio, Lovino, Arthur and Francis gather to decorate their club room for a Halloween party.





	Spooky Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fietsisgestolen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fietsisgestolen/gifts).



> This was written as part of the HWD 2018 Secret Spectres event, for Fietsisgestolen. Out of the prompts he requested, I chose "pumpkin carving" and "one of them tries to creep the other out"! Happy Halloween!

“It was a stormy winter night... The moon was hidden behind clouds, and only the occasional lightning illuminated the lonely castle,” Arthur whispered croakily while pointing a flashlight at his face. Considering that the room was fully lit, and it was not a stormy winter night but a chilly autumn afternoon, it didn’t have quite the dramatic effect he was hoping for.

“I don’t understand,” Lovino complained, picking a pumpkin from the pile on the table, “why does Arthur get to sit around while we’re working hard to decorate the club?”

Arthur looked up from the heavy book in his lap and gave him an indignant look. “I’m raising the morale.”

“Really?” Lovino frowned. “Well, I don’t feel particularly cheered-“

“Hey, come on,” Francis said with a grin, slicing the crown off his own pumpkin. “I wanna hear Artie’s story.”

Arthur frowned at him sceptically, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic, then shrugged and returned his eyes to the book. “The wind howled and whistled around the castle’s towers,” he announced, “but it was not loud enough to conceal the sounds coming from the inside… The terrified screams of the hopeless.”

An awkward silence fell. Arthur, mistaking the others’ embarrassment for terror and tension, straightened his collar in a self-satisfactory manner. He opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted again. Antonio, who had been listening to music while setting up a sticky cobweb in the corner of the ceiling, chose that moment to remove his headphones and ask in a cheerful and oblivious tone: “Hey guys, what are you dressing up as this year?”

Arthur glared at him.

“I’m not sure,” Francis scratched his chin. “A vampire, maybe?”

“That’s so cliché,” Lovino commented, starting to gut his pumpkin. “I literally can’t think of anything more boring.”

“Lovi’s right,” Antonio said.

“You always agree with whatever he says!”

Antonio reached and patted his friend on the shoulder. “I’m sure you can come up with something better, Fran.”

Arthur cleared his throat. “I’m in the middle of a story,” he pointed out, but everyone ignored him, and he slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“If you’re such a costume fashion expert,” Francis asked Lovino, “What are you gonna be?”

“A Bob Ross painting.”

“The hell?”

“I’m gonna be Bob Ross,” Antonio explained. He finished taping the cobweb to the ceiling and hopped off the chair he was standing on, brushing dust off his clothes. “It’s a couple’s costume.”

Arthur made a loud coughing noise -- again, ignored.

Francis seemed caught between confusion and amusement. “I see romance isn't dead.”

“It's our first time dressing up together,” Antonio told him proudly.

“Ohoho,” Francis wiggled his eyebrows. “So, the relationship is getting really serious.”

“Shut up,” Lovino mumbled, his face hidden behind his pumpkin. “Both of you.”

Antonio winked, picking up a large cardboard box and starting to pull candles out of it and line them on the windowsill.

Arthur, finally giving up, groaned and closed his book with a thud. “Give me one of those goddamn pumpkins.”

“Oh! Arthur,” Francis jumped as if only just remembering he was there. He picked a pumpkin from the pile and handed it over to him. “You can tell me the story later,  _ cher _ , I’d love to hear.”

“I don’t feel like it anymore,” Arthur said flatly, taking the pumpkin. 

“Aw, honey, don’t be like that.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, picking up a carving knife. “Forget about it. Let’s just get some work done.”

Surprisingly, his words had an effect, and for a while, everyone focused on gutting their pumpkins, drawing shapes on them with markers and them carving them out. Everyone except Antonio, who walked around the room with a plastic skull in his hand, unsure of where to place it.

“Hey, Arthur, I have an idea,” Francis said suddenly, “How about we do a couple’s costume too?”

Arthur looked disgusted by the mere idea. “You wish!”

“But why?”

Arthur raised his free hand and counted on his fingers. “One - you’ve been pissing me off, two - it would be stupid and embarrassing, and three - I already have a costume.” 

“Only three reasons?” Lovino raised his eyebrows. “I’m disappointed.”

“You have a costume?” Francis asked at the same time. “What is it?”

“A Hogwarts student. And don’t you say anything,” he pointed at Lovino in warning.

Lovino shrugged elegantly. “Not saying anything.”

“Which house?” Antonio asked curiously.

“Slytherin.”

“Then I'll be a Ravenclaw,” Francis declared, “and we can have a wonderful cross-house love story.”

“You just want to wear blue because it matches your eyes,” Arthur accused.

“Oh, is that so?” Francis called out. “Remind me what's the Slytherin colour? Green, I believe? And what's the colour of your eyes? It wouldn't happen to be  _ green _ by any chance, right?” He tapped a finger to his lips, pretending to be thoughtful. “Though it's kinda hard to tell since they're so shaded by those eyebr-”

“Look what I made,” Arthur announced, cutting him off, as he lifted his pumpkin for all to see. It had a carving of a hopping frog on it. “A portrait of our favourite French Fry. Here,” he placed it in Francis' lap, “you can have it.”

Antonio sighed dreamily, placing a hand on his heart. “Romance isn't dead, indeed.”

“I'm also done,” Lovino said, showing his own pumpkin. His was much more intricate, with a surprisingly realistic face that had pointy teeth and a frightening grin.

“It's wonderful, Lovi!” Antonio said, delighted. “We'll put it at the entrance. Ah, I love having an artist boyfriend.”

Lovino smiled at him, suddenly somewhat sheepish. “Thanks.”

The two of them kissed briefly, then resumed work with stupid grins plastered on their faces.

“See that, Francis,” Arthur pointed out, “you should compliment me more.”

“Oh, Arthur!” Francis said, batting his eyelashes. “You're so handsome, and smart, and funny too. And you suck at telling ghost stories, but I still love listening to your voice.”

“Ugh,” said Arthur in exasperation, but didn't complain when Francis leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, and the tips of his ears turned a warm shade of pink. “Are you done with your pumpkin yet?”

“Yeah,” Francis turned the pumpkin around to show the carved side. It was a cat who wore a pointy witch’s hat.

“It's neat,” Antonio said, nodding with satisfaction. “Guys, we're gonna have the coolest Halloween party ever.”  
  



End file.
